fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Eduardo Comodín
Eduardo "Eddy" Comodín, also known as the Courier, is a hispanic male and a cyborg due to his experience in the Big MT. He was a package courier for the Mojave Express, before being shot and left for dead, and later became an honorary member of the NCR Army. After the Second Battle at Hoover Dam he became a Desert Ranger working for the NCR Army. Eduardo never married, but he had two major flings in his life: one with a girl from Montana in his youth and another with Cass some time after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Both flings resulted in sons. Background Born in 2246 to a farming family close to Shaddy Sands, Eduardo grew up tending to brahmin and cultivating what little crops his family could grow. His family were descendants of surviving mexicans that managed to make it into Vault 15. Eddy learned spanish at a young age from his folks, who learned it from the previous generation. Despite his rather quiet upbringing, Eduardo was not happy. He yearned for adventure and the wonder of exploring the vast wasteland. At 16 he ran away from home and never returned. He traveled all over, from New Reno to Vault City to Circle Junction. He eventually headed northeast, heading out of the NCR territories and into the unknown wasteland beyond. Eduardo traveled with trade caravans all the way to Montana, where he spent some time. There he met a girl named Sidney Marigold, who was the daughter of a local trader, and he had his first fling. Their relationship resulted in pregnancy and 9 months later Sidney gave birth to a son named Joseph. However, Eduardo left shortly after, not wanting to be tied down in one place. After having left Montana, Eduardo became a courier and used the job to travel all over the west coast and the midwest. He eventually discovered a supply route into the Mojave Wasteland through the Divide. Despite the harsh environment there, a small community established itself in the area, using the old American flag as its symbol. Eddy became attached to the growing town, having seen it grow from nothing, so he worked to keep it alive. It prospered, and attracted more settlers. After the New California Republic sacked Navarro and recovered unfamiliar technology but with familiar symbols, which they linked to similar ones in the Divide. Soon after, they sent the Courier to deliver a package to the Divide; a package which turned out to be a detonator containing missile launch codes. The package woke up and sent the detonation signal to missiles locked in the silos, resulting in massive earthquakes and powerful storms. The Divide was ripped apart and everyone was thought dead, the town destroyed. Eduardo, saddened by what he had lost left the Divide and never returned. Events of Fallout: New Vegas In 2281, Eduardo was one of seven couriers hired by the Mojave Express to deliver strange packages to the New Vegas Strip, he was designated Courier 6. He was carrying the parcel containing the platinum chip from Primm. Eddy got the job after another courier pulled out suddenly. The Courier was intercepted by Benny, who then shot them in the head and left them for dead, buried alive in a shallow grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. He was then dug out by Victor, a friendly Securitron, and nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell, the resident doctor of Goodsprings. As Eddy's head began to clear, he sat up to see the man who fixed them up. The doctor asked him his name and then ran a few tests to see if Eduardo was alright after having been shot in the head. After he passed the tests, Mitchell escorted the Courier to the door out of his home. Eddy had expressed the wish to hunt down the people that left him for dead, which Mitchell sympathized with, so the doctor decided to give him his old vault Pip-Boy, some stimpaks and a 9mm pistol to help him in his journey. Eduardo's own weapon had been stolen by the men that shot him, but he still had his clothes. He thanked the doctor for everything and then headed outside to Goodsprings. Doc Mitchell had pointed Eduardo towards the town's saloon, the Prospector Saloon, stating that a woman named Sunny Smiles would be able to help him with his dilemma. When he entered, he was greeted by Cheyenne, Sunny's dog, and Sunny herself. She told him that the Doc informed her of his coming and to meet her out back. The courier followed her, and upon reaching her outside, she gave him a varmint rifle and 60 5.56mm rounds. Eduardo practiced at the shooting range and saw that the injury didn't mae him lose his skill with a rifle. Sunny Smiles then asked him if he would like to tag along on a little job. The courier accepted and went with her towards the Goodsprings source. Once they got close to the first well, Sunny told him to sneak, to surprise the geckos. Once the geckos were dead, they continued on to the next two wells. At the last well three geckos were attacking a female Goodsprings settler near the final well. Eddy killed the geckos and talked to the Goodsprings settler; she gave him 3 bottles of purified water and thanked him. He talked to Sunny afterwards. Sunny offered to show the Courier another trick for surviving in the wasteland; using campfires to cook food. She asked him to retrieve a xander root near the Goodsprings schoolhouse, and a broc flower from the Goodsprings Cemetery. After retrieving both items, the Courier meet Sunny Smiles back at the campfire near the Goodsprings water source. She showed him how to make healing powder from the plants, then told him to head over to the Prospector Saloon and talk with Trudy. Eddy talked with Trudy and she pointed him towards Victor, the securitron that had saved him. He talked with the robot and learned that the ones who shot him stole the platinum chip that he was carrying, which was probably why he was shot and left for dead. Wanting to find out why someone would try to kill him over the chip, Eduardo headed to Primm to check with the Mohave Express office. Before he left Goodsprings he had to deal with the Powder Gangers, whom were trying to take over the town. When he arrived in Primm he learned that the town had been taken over by a gang of escaped convicts, so Eddy had to fight his way to the office. There he found the place empty, save for a shut down Eyebot. He then headed to the Vikki and Vance Casino, where the townspeople were hold up and talked to Johnson Nash, the owner of the Mohave Express office. He didn't learn anything useful why he was shot, other than the ones that had shot him passed through the town and had an encounter with Primm's lawman. Before he left the casino, he asked if the eyebot was Johnson's. He said someone dropped the bot off and that he had no use for it, then offered it to the courier. He accepted it but said that he would pick it up when he finished up there in Primm. Nash told him that if he wanted to know about the encounter with the lawman he'd have to free Deputy Beagle from the Bison Hotel, where the convicts had taken him. He entered the hotel and fought his way past the convicts, eventually making it to the kitchen, where he found Beagle tied up. Eduardo released him. The courier was able to convince him to stick around to help him clear out the rest of the hotel. When they both exited it, Beagle headed to the casino to meet with the citizens. Eduardo then spoke to Beagle about his shooter, but Beagle asked him to help find a new town sheriff for Primm. He decided to check with the NCR outpost located next to Primm. There he spoke to Lieutenant Hayes and requested their assistance in protecting the town. He referred the courier to Major Knight of the Mojave Outpost to the southwest. Eduardo traveled there, fighting his way past some raiders. He convinced Major Knight to assign to assign an additional squad to Primm, to help ensure the trade route will function normally. Once he returned to Hayes, he stated that the squad was ready and the NCR was ready to accept ownership of Primm, with Sergeant McGee as the new sheriff. The town was finally safe and was to be receiving more supplies from the NCR, but as a result, taxes became higher. Now that Primm's safety was secured, Eduardo spoke to Beagle and asked him about his shooter. He gave the Courier his journal and told him that it contained the information he wanted. Eduardo listened to the holotape and learned that his attackers was a dapper gentleman who wore a checked suit and he had an escort from the Great Khans. The gentleman said that he was heading to Nipton, then Novac, where he would meet with somebody. Now that he had a new lead, the Courier left Primm, but not before getting the destroyed eyebot from Nash. He didn't have the materials to fix it right now, but figured that he would find it along the way. On his way to Nipton, Eduardo stopped by the NCR Mohave Outpost, to resupply. While there he looked for work so he could earn some caps to buy the necessary materials to repair the eyebot. He spoke with Ranger Jackson and asked him if he needed any help. Jackson told the Courier that an insect infestation was preventing safe passage for the supply caravans. He offered to "lose" some supplies to pay with Eddy with if he decided to help him. Eddy figured that those supplies could help him repair the eyebot and agreed to help. He went to the infested highway and killed the numerous giant ants that littered the area. Once that was done he reported back to Jackson. The Ranger thanked him and handed him the supplies as a reward. With the supplies in hand, Eduardo went to work and repaired the damaged eyebot, turning it online. The eyebot, whom Eduardo decided to call ED-E because of the license plate that was stuck on its outer shell. After being activated, Eduardo questioned the robot but its database had been corrupted so he wasn't able to learn much about it. He decided to let the eyebot follow him and welcomed his new companion. The two then talked with others around the Outpost. They met with a woman named Cass that who was drinking at the bar. She brushed him off and told him to go to the Crimson Caravan if he was looking for work. Eddy shrugged and went looking elsewhere for a job. He met with a Ranger named Ghost, who asked him to check out Nipton since she was concerned about the plumes of smoke rising from the reclusive town to the east. There were also no travelers from that direction as of late, which only made her more concerned. She asked the Courier to check the town out and report back to her. Seeing as he was already going there, Eduardo agreed. With ED-E beside him, Eddy left the Mohave Outpost and headed east to Nipton. As he was walking to Nipton he encountered two people in a stand-off. They began to shoot at each other before Eddy could even figure out what was going on. The woman yelled for help and Eddy pulled out his gun, shooting the man down. After the man was dead the woman went to his body and took something, before approaching the Courier. She said that her name was Jacklyn and that her companion, Thomas, was insane and wanted stars. He was initially confused at what she meant but then asked if she meant the star bottle caps, showing her one that he had come across during his journey from Goodsprings. She nodded and then got rather quiet after thanking him for saving her life. Eddy and his robot then began walking away, but the woman suddenly attacked them. Luckily ED-E reacted quickly and shot her down. Eddy walked over to her body, out of curiosity to see what she had taken from Thomas, and found a necklace made of 7 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps. He took it, adding to his collection of the special bottle caps. He then continued on his way to Nipton. When he first enter the town a man ran up to him, over-excitedly, exclaiming that he had won the lottery. Eddy tried to talk to him but he seemed very stressed and a tad bit crazy. Not wanting to get shot at again by someone he met on the road he let the man run off. Going further into the town he discovered that the Legion had taken over the town and killed almost everyone. The Powder gangers, who once took this town, had suffered the fate of crucifixion. While searching through the town, the Courier found a survivor in the General Store. The man, Boxcars, cursed his luck due to him due to him recognizing Eduardo as the man that helped Goodsprings against the Powder Gangers and was vilified by the gang as their "Grim Reaper". Though because of his present situation Boxcars couldn't do anything against Eddy. His legs were crippled by the Legion and he told the Courier about the lottery that the Legion had played with the town of Nipton. The mayor of Nipton had the lottery ticket to be burned in a pile of tires. Boxcars was lucky enough to be left alive but they smashed his legs, and he was now crippled. He explained to the Courier that some of the Powder Gangers were enslaved by the Legion and headed east. He mentioned that his legs were in a lot of pain and he needed Med-X. Eddy gave him some to put the man's pain at ease. He agreed to save the enslaved Powder Gangers from the Legion later. He asked Boxcars about the men that he was after and he mentioned that they were heading to Novac. After moving further toward the town center, Eddy saw Caesar's Legion members gathering near the double doors of the town hall. Upon approaching the Legionaries, Vulpes Inculta approach the Courier and began a conversation. Vulpes informed Eduardo that he would not have him lashed to a cross like the rest of the degenerates. Inculta instructed the Courier to then travel to the Mojave Outpost and let "the Profligates" know "the little sermon" he prepared in Nipton. Eddy new that the atrocities of the Legion must be reported to the NCR so he headed back to the Mohave Outpost. He informed Sgt. Kilborn, who was keeping watch outside, of Nipton's destruction. he also informed Ranger Ghost about the situation, as she had asked him to look into it. After having brought the NCR up to speed, the Courier headed towards Novac. On the way to Novac he was ambushed by several Viper gunslingers. There were 5 with 2 above him on rocks, and one had a grenade rifle. Eduardo and ED-E exchanged fire with them and a shootout began. Ultimately, the Courier and his robot companion won and claimed the loot from the Vipers. When they arrived in Novac they asked around and found Manny Vargas. Manny said that he knew where the ones that shot Eddy went, but refused to give any information until the Courier did a favor for him. He wanted him to clear out a building to the west, where Ghouls had taken residence. He was afraid that they might attack Novac and overrun the town. Eduardo agreed to help, as Novac only had two people defending it: Manny and his partner Craig Boone. Wanting some back-up for this dangerous mission, Eduardo talked with Boone. Speaking with the man he learned about the terrible fate that befell his wife, that she was sold off to the Legion by someone in Novac and to save her from the fate of a slave, Boone had to kill her. Boone asked him to help find out who sold his wife to get revenge. He gave the Courier his beret and asked him to bring the culprit to the front of town and put the hat on to signal Boone to shoot. Eddy then talked with the inhabitants of Novac to investigate the crime. When talking with No-bark Noonan, an older man that seemed a little out of his mind, he learned of strange business happening in the town's motel. He headed to the Dino Dee-lite lobby and behind the front desk he found a safe in the floor. He unlocked it and inside he found a bill of sale. The motel owner, Jeannie May Crawford sold Boone's wife off to Legion slavers. The Courier confronted Jeannie and after arguing with her got her to come to the front of the town. When there he put on the beret and then Boone killed Jeannie. He then headed up to the sniper spot and handed the evidence to Boone. Having finally gotten his revenge, Boone agreed to travel with Eddy in order to get some time away from Novac. Eduardo and his party then headed to the REPCONN test site. They fought their way through numerous ghouls and entered the facility to discover their source. They encountered a voice on an intercom and headed upstairs to find its owner. It was a ghoul named Jason Bright, whom led the peaceful ghouls at REPCONN. Jason asked for his help against Nightkin Super Mutants that had attacked them and taken the basement of the facility. Eddy agreed and headed down. He avoided the Nightkin and managed to find one that didn't want to blow his brains instantly, named Davison. Davison informed the Courier that he led his nightkin to the facility to find a large shipment of Stealth Boys. He then inform him that there is one last room he must search before they leave, but that a particularly tough ghoul named Harland, has barricaded himself inside of it. Davison gave him the key and Eduardo headed to see Harland. As he went inside the room, Harland called down to him. He told the Courier that he wasn't leaving without his friend that had been captured by the Nightkin. Again, the friendly Courier agreed to help him. After some searching he found the makeshift jail and found Harland's dead friend. He told the ghoul the bad news and he left the basement. Eduardo then searched the room and found a shipping invoice that revealed that the stealth boys were sent to the fecility by accident and were subsequently sent back to RobCo. The Courier informed Davison and the Nightkin departed from REPCONN. Eddy told Jason that the Nightkin left and asked him what he was going to do next. Jason explained his plan of using the facility's rockets to bring his ghoul followers to a "promised land" and asked for the Courier's help in fixing them. Knowing that the ghouls wouldn't leave any other way, Eduardo agreed. He then spoke to Chris Haversam about fixing the rockets. Chris was a human that thought he was a ghoul, but the Courier managed to convince him of the truth. This angered Chris, since he had been tricked by Jason. He wanted to sabotage the rockets to kill the ghouls, but Eddy got him to calm down and help them out. Eduardo went to the nearby Gibson scrap yard and used his charm to get Old Lady Gibson to give him the parts he needed for free. The fuel he got from Novac, buying it from Cliff Briscoe at the Dino-Souvenir store. The group return to the REPCONN test site and gave the parts to Chris, who began the preparations for the launch. Eduardo completed the launch sequence, by pressing the button on the control panel and sending the Ghouls off to their "promised land". Chris decided to move to Novac and Eduardo reported back to Manny. Trivia *Eduardo has commitment issues, as he hates being tied down to one place. He has an adventurer's heart. This has led him to abandoning all his former lovers. **Because he abandoned them, Eduardo never actually met any of his children. *Eduardo is well versed in combat and survival, as he spent most of his life living out in the wastelands. His main skills are: Guns, Repair, Speech and Survival. *His last name, Comodín, is the spanish name for the wildcard (Joker) in a deck. Category:Harold's Canon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males